Rapati Sungu
by nicol-leoraine
Summary: Will and the dance. Spoilers for Kali.


_**A/N:** Written for tvnetwork2_las. The prompt word was Dancing. _

_**Spoilers:** Kali_

_**Beta-reader**: Tania_

* * *

><p>When Will entered Henry's array, it was to find both Henry and Kate leaning over the computer, watching the screen and smirking.<p>

"Are you two watching porn?" He asked, and both turned around, startled and looking somewhat guilty. Will frowned, and then stepped closer, getting a look at the screen. His eyebrows went up and he froze. There he was, in sweaty pajamas, in the middle of a Mumbai street.

"Who... how did you get that?" Will stuttered and walked up to the screen.

Kate blushed and Henry cleared his throat.

"Uh, one of the guys who were sent to look for you thought it might be important... So he filmed you on his cell. Ravi just sent this over, in case you'd like to see it."

Will blinked, unsure of how to react. In the end, curiosity won over.

"Okay then, let's see it," he said and leaned against the chair. Henry waited a moment, then started the video from the beginning.

There was no sound and Will found it a little disconcerting. It was a little like watching one of those silent films, but this was different. He recognized the guy in this one. The white guy dancing in the middle of the street, surrounded by strangers staring at him. He was dancing by himself to music that didn't exist, eyes fevered bright and wild, focused on one place only. And Will knew it wasn't the old woman he was looking at, or the curious kid. It was a beautiful woman in blue, an invisible force that no one could see.

"What was it like?" Kate asked, her voice low and much more considerate than Henry's smirk. After all, she was there with him when it all happened. If not during the dance itself, then for the aftermath. She was there when Kali revolted and his heart stopped beating.

"What?"

"Dancing. How did you know what to do?"

Will had to shrug, even as his eyes never left the screen, the image of himself with arms spread out calling for Kali too mesmerizing.

"I don't know. It was just there. The others helped me I guess. They guided my steps..." Will replied, voice lost in a trance as the memories came back, sharper than ever.

Henry and Kate exchanged looks.

"Others?" This time it was Henry who asked. The man on the screen was now talking, smiling with relief and Kate felt a pang of apprehension. She knew he wouldn't be smiling for long, knew what happened next.

"Maybe you shouldn't watch Will," she said, but Will didn't listen.

"Hey, what others are you talking about?" Henry pressed, repeating his question and Will startled as if hearing him for the first time.

"Oh. There were other dancers. Women in beautiful clothes. Dancing around me, guiding me. They were all around-" Will dreamily touched the screen, then pulled back when the man on the screen grabbed his heart. He felt the pain, saw the black eyes burning with betrayal, and his own heart skipped a beat.

"She was so angry," he whispered and closed his eyes, unable to watch Kate and Ravi kneeling next to him, trying to save him. He remembered how his ribs hurt days after they returned from India. While his return from death erased the sickness the Macri left behind, it obviously didn't take care of bruised ribs from all the life saving attempts.

"Okay, I think it's enough. Henry," Kate nodded at the Hap and made a throat cutting gesture, and Henry turned the video off without a word. "Will? Are you okay?" she asked him, worried that maybe they went too far, that he shouldn't have seen it. Will took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Wow. It was strange to watch that," he said with a small smile and Kate replied with one of her own. Henry looked at them with raised eyebrows and a look of disbelief.

"I think it was cool, man," he said with feeling. "We should so head out and go clubbing. I bet some of those moves would get you a girl or two. And the thing at the end? With you dying and stuff? That's pure gold. You know how chicks dig resurrected guys that know how to dance?"

Will and Kate just looked at Henry's excited face and watched, unsure how to respond. It was Will who, in the end of the tirade, burst out laughing. Kate shortly followed, leaving Henry to roll his eyes and smirk.

"Or I could just add some music, cut it a little bit and put it on Youtube. With the right tags, it can get us million views!"

The laughing stopped and suddenly Henry had an inkling he knew just how angry Kali might've looked when Big Berta was targeted. Will's eyes darkened and there was a warning finger waving in front of Henry's face.

"I will say this only once, Henry, so listen carefully. If I see this on Youtube, or any other place for that matter, you... are... a dead... man." The last few words were accentuated by the finger jabbing threateningly into Henry's chest. The look on Will's face spoke of serious bodily harm if said words weren't taken seriously, so Henry nodded.

"Okay man, just chill. I'm gonna delete it right now. No need for threats," he said and with few clicks on the keyboard, the video was gone. Will threw him a considering look, then relaxed.

"Great, now if you three are finished, there's some work waiting for us," Magnus announced from behind and they all turned, startled. "Well? Or do you think the City will find itself?" She was smiling but serious, and so all three headed for the library. If Henry stayed behind for a second longer, it had nothing to do with sending one small file into a secret folder of his. After all, one never knew when one could use some blackmailing material in the future.

**The End**


End file.
